


Your Time is Gonna Come (But Not if I Can Help It)

by vernie_klein



Series: The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the Season Two opener. With a Wincest Twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Time is Gonna Come (But Not if I Can Help It)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of my biggest Cheerleaders in Life. 
> 
> Miss you!

**Your Time is Gonna Come (But Not if I Can Help It)**

 

Sam stopped by Dean’s room on the way to his father's. He sighed as he took in the scene. Dean was still on the ventilator. The Doctors didn’t have much hope that he would ever come out of his coma. They gave Sam all kinds of statistics. Told him a million times that maybe it would be for the best if Sam had pulled the plug on the life support. He adamantly refused. Dean would exhaust _every_ measure to figure out a solution, so Sam would too. He loved his brother too much.

Scrubbing his hand across his tear tracked face, Sam turned from the door and stomped down the hallway. He didn’t care that he was acting like a five year old that had been told he couldn’t have candy for dinner; his father was going to give him some answers, and _now_. 

“-suicide and you know it, John!” Sam overheard as he shoved his father’s   
hospital room door open. He narrowed at the sight of the two men- one his father, the other, more of a father to him and Dean than John had _ever_ been.

“Sam.” Bobby acknowledged. 

“Uncle Bobby.” Sam nodded, pointedly ignoring his father’s incriminating glare. He stepped fully in to the private room and gently closed the door behind him. “Have you been down to visit Dean?”

Bobby dropped the book he had been holding and stalked up to Sam, engulfing the taller boy in a punishing bear hug. Sam gasped, his lungs struggling to pull air as he was wrapped in Bobby’s arms and crushed against his Uncle’s girth. Bobby ran a hand up and down Sam’s back and pulled him even closer. “I’m so _sorry_ , Sam. Wish there was something I could do.”

Sam pursed his lips to hold back the tears and nodded into Bobby’s shoulder. “It’s just- I can’t- He’s-”

“It’s okay.” Bobby stated. His voice soothing in its gruff manner. He had always been able to calm Sam down. Even as a baby. “Let it all out.”

“Bobby.” John’s tone said everything. It said that John _hated_ Bobby for being there when he wasn’t. It said that now wasn’t the time to open _that_ particular can of worms. Sam could almost _feel_ the murderous glare Bobby was giving John over his shoulder. 

“No, John.” Bobby said flatly. “Let him express his emotions. Lord knows you never let him.”

“He’s not your boy, Bobby Singer.” John spat as Sam pulled away from his Uncle. “ _I’m_ their father!”

“You were _never_ Dean’s father! Mine either!” Sam yelled. “And he was always your _soldier_ and your _partner_... But he was never- _never_ your son!”

Bobby dropped a hand onto Sam’s shaking shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he uttered a word, Sam interrupted. “No, Bobby. He _needs_ to hear this. He’s gunna let Dean _die_. And I- I can’t let that happen. Dean is my _life_ , you know that.”

“Sam-” John began. Sam shook his head muttering _no no no_ under his breath. “Samuel John Winchester!”

Sam glared at his father, the tears he had been holding back spilled down his face, soaking the collar of his tee.

“You listen to me, and you listen good. There is _nothing_ that can save your brother now. The sooner you get that through your _thick_ skull- the better.”

“No.” Sam whispered. “I don’t believe you. There is always- _always_ a way. You can’t say that.”

John narrowed his eyes as Sam backed up into the door, shaking his head the entire time in disbelief. Bobby pulled him away from the door and leaned close.

“Sam. Go be with your brother. I promise we won’t stop. We’ll keep looking for a way to save him. I know how much you love him- how much you need him. And you are an idjit if you think _I_ don’t know that.”

Sam nodded. “I know.”

“Then go!” Bobby shoo’d Sam from the room. He closed the door behind him and very _obviously_ continued his shouting match with John. “-you don’t get it, do you John? Dean and Sam… They-”

Sam left the hall, his steps echoing throughout the hall as he made his way to Dean’s room. The visions and headaches were good for _something_. Sam recognized the presence as benevolent. It was a good thing too- he really didn’t want to have to salt and burn anything in the Hospital.

Sam approached his brother’s bed. The ventilator beeped, momentarily scaring the younger Winchester. He watched on as the machine inflated and breathed for Dean. He sighed. It was so hard to see his brother dying again. If Dean had thought Sam was bad the first time around- well, it was a good thing he couldn’t see him now. 

Sam had zero faith that John and Bobby would come up with a solution. He knew if he didn’t that- A glass flew off the side table and landed on the floor with a clatter. Tiny shards of glass and ice flew through the air splattering Sam’s boot. He looked down to watch the water pool on the floor, darkening the white tiles in it’s wake. 

“Dean?” Sam questioned the seemingly empty room. He narrowed his eyes and turned in a tight circle. 

Dean’s body was still on the bed, the steady presence of the ventilator whooshing in and out. But Sam knew Dean’s _body_ may have been laying on that hospital bed, but his soul- his _self_... That was somewhere in the room. He closed his eyes and stilled his body. Dean had been teaching his this technique lately where he would force his consciousness quiet. Doing that, Sam could sense the presence of _spirits_ in an area. He knew that Dean wasn’t a spirit _per se_ , but he was close enough to one that it should work.

A slight tingle overtook Sam’s shoulder and left arm. He felt a heavy weight, like a hand pressing onto the tender flesh. “Dean?” Sam whispered.

Sam felt a squeeze then… nothing. He knew his brother was there. “Hold on.” Sam jumped, excited at his findings. “I have an idea.”

Sam tore through the hospital and out the front door. He ignored the stares from the staff- he had technically never been admitted. The EMT’s on sight had patched him up and declared him go to go. Sam huffed as he waited impatiently for the automatic sliding doors to open. He tore off down the street and around the corner.

The overhead bell rang loudly with a clatter as Sam threw the door open and nodded to the cashier. He huffed out a stilted _games?_ , his hands on his knees as he pulled in gigantic gulps of breath. He smiled as the young girl pointed him toward the back of the store willing himself slower, figuring he had plenty of time to catch his breath. The game section loomed ahead and he smiled as he didn’t even have to hunt through the games to find the one he was looking for. He snatched the rectangular box form the shelf and walked as fast as he could to the blonde at the counter.

“Will this be everything?” She snapped her gum impatiently as Sam nodded and smiled.

“Yeah.” He fumbled in his back pocket for the money clip Dean had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Sam passed over three tens and tried to wait quietly for his change.

“Here you go.” The cashier- Lana, handed Sam his change and the bag with his game. He shoved the change and receipt in his front left jeans pocket and plucked the bag with his game from Lana’s hand.

“Thanks again.” Sam nodded as he walked to the door and pushed his way into the breezy afternoon. He realised that he must have appeared maniacal on the way to the store, so he purposefully slowed his walk to a normal pace. 

Sam smiled and tilted his head to the Hospital Receptionist as he headed toward the elevator that would take him to the ICU.

“Dean…” Sam whispered as he closed the door behind him. “I hope you’re here. I thought- I thought _maybe_ we could talk. I brought help.”

Sam held up the plastic grocery bag. “ _Ouija. The All-Mystical Seeing Oracle_. Doesn’t hurt to try, does it?”

Sam set the bag on the floor and flopped down cross-legged next to it. He cut open the box and unfolded the board, laying it flat on the floor with the planchette on top.

“I’ve never placed much stock in these things before…” Sam sighed as he rested his fingertips on the wood. “...just be here, man. That’s all I ask.”

The planchette began to scratch his way across the laminated board. _S-A-M_

“Dean? You’re there?”

_YES_

“Ah, man. You don’t know how good it is to hear- well… You know.” Sam cleared his throat. “Are you okay?”

_F-I-N-E_

“That’s great! I’m-”

_H-U-N-T_

Sam gasped. “There’s a _hunt_? What? Where? Here?”

_YES_ _R-E-A-P-E-R_ space _A-F-T-E-R_ space _M-E_

“Oh no! Dean, you can’t let it get you. Not after all we’ve-”

_H-U-N-T_ space _S-A-M_ space _D-A-D_ space _B-O-B-B-Y_

“You want me, Dad, and Bobby to help hunt it?”

_YES_

“But, Dean. I don’t know how… Or where to start. And what if we don’t get it in time?”

_N-O-T_ space _G-O-N-N-A_ space _L-E-A-V-E_ space _M-Y_ space _P-A-I-N_ space _I-N_ space _T-H-E_ space _A-S-S_ space _L-I-T-T-L-E_ space _B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

“That’s-” Sam smiled as tears gathered in the corner of his left eye. “Dean… I love you too. Miss you so much, man. I know things have been tough- _strained_ between us, but know I never- _ever_ stopped loving you. Not when I left, not during the time I was-”

_I_ space _K-N-O-W_

“Here I am- rambling. Dad, Bobby, and me? We’ll find this Reaper and stop him. No matter what.” Sam smiled. “And don’t think for one second I didn’t catch you Han Solo me.”

Sam laughed. “Hold tight, big brother. We’ll get you. I’ll find a way. I always do.”

The planchette moved slightly, stiltedly wavering from L to O. Sam felt the minute Dean’s presence fell away. He figured his brother was tired. It must have been a huge burden to move that little triangle of plastic across the game board. Sam stood, gathering the material he used to communicate with Dean. Sam strode toward the door looking back once at his brother’s still body.

**xXxXx**

“Bobby. You need to leave. This is the only way. We’ve exhausted all options. But this? This could _save_ him?”

Sam stood silent on the other side of the door. It had been two days since he communicated to his brother through the Ouija Board. Two days of silence. Not that Sam had thought Dean would be up for much talking. It had to have taken everything out of the older Winchester boy.

“John. I’m telling you it’s _suicide_. Literal suicide. You know this, right?” Sam could tell that Bobby was frustrated.

“It doesn’t matter, Bobby. It’s me or him and the boys need each other more than Sam needs me. You know that, he knows that, shit- the Devil himself probably knows. Sam and Dean are soulmates. Literal, physical and _spiritual_ soulmates.”

“And you know this, how?”

“Missouri.”

Sam had heard enough. He was angry, but knew his father meant well. Sam scrubbed his tear-filled eyes with the back of his hand and rapped twice on the door before pushing his way in.

“Dad. Bobby.” Sam nodded to each of the men. He moved toward the edge of the bed.

“Sam.” Bobby acknowledged. “We _need_ you to stay with Dean tonight. It’s vitally important.”

“What are you guys-”

“No.” John interrupted. “This is business you don’t need to know. Just- go be with your brother, okay? No matter what happens.”

Sam scrunched his brow and nodded. “Yeah- I can…. Yeah.”

“Then go, Okay?” John smiled from his spot on the hospital bed.

Sam leaned forward and embraced his father. He tried his hardest to ignore the awkwardness in John’s pats and the way he pulled back abruptly.

Sam left the room with an eery feeling he may never see his father again.

**xXxXx**

A shock ran over his body. He tried to gasp for air, but something was preventing him from taking a breath. Obviously, this is what it feels like to drown. The fabric below his fingers felt rough and unforgiving. A hand landed gently on his shoulder. Not drowning then. The hand, large and unyielding, squeezed his bruised flesh. He couldn’t make out the voice, but it sounded soothing- familiar. Sam then. It had to be.

“Just a few moments longer, Dean. A Nurse is on their way.”

Dean tried to stay calm, but calm was difficult when you couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move- and didn’t know why. His eyes were sticky and covered in some sort of goo. They were open, but he couldn’t see. A loud beeping noise filled the room as his heart raced faster and faster. The door to the room banged against the wall and Dean grabbed at his brother- or where he _thought_ Sam might be.

“Calm down, honey.” A voice broke through the panic. “We’ll get this tube out of you A-SAP. But you gotta calm down.”

Dean nodded, or at least he thought he nodded. He _did_ feel Sam’s hand push him down to the bed gently and the spot where their skin met was cold and barren.

**xXxXx**

Sam held tightly to his brother’s hand. He didn’t care that the Nurses were trying to remove Dean’s intubation tube. He didn’t care that he was in their way. Somehow…. Some _way_ , his Dad and Bobby succeeded where he couldn’t- They had brought Dean back from the brink. A Reaper had him in its grasp, and they were able to get him out. Sam doubted that Dean would remember anything from his coma, but Bobby would _probably_ tell Sam what they had done to get the Reaper off his brother’s back and get him back to fighting shape again.

“Sam?” Dean croaked from the bed.

“Oh, no you don’t mister. You’re gonna get some water down that throat of yours before even thinking about talking to this young man here.” The Nurse scolded.

She was an older lady- definitely a mothering type. It was a good thing she was an ICU Nurse. “Now, that’s a good boy. Drink it in small sips. You’ve not had real food in you for at least a week.” Sam smiled as the Nurse took the cup back from his brother.

“Hey, you.” Sam caressed Dean’s hand. He didn’t care _what_ anyone thought in that moment. He needed to be there.

“Hey, me.” Dean grinned lopsided. The gash on his forehead had been recently covered with gauze, Sam knew eighteen stitches lay underneath. His left cheek was swollen and bruised a deep shade of blue-black. Dean’s cheekbone had a hairline fracture. There was a thin surgical cut behind his left ear from a stent, that- obviously was still in place. Sam could make out the tiny tube draining onto a scrap of gauze.

“Missed you.” Dean pursed his lips.

“Man- Dean…. I missed you too.” Sam squeezed Dean’s hand tighter. “I thought-”

“Doesn’t matter what you thought, Sammy.”

“Dean.” The Nurse smiled at their joined hands. “Your boyfriend- this young man hasn’t hardly left your room the entire time you’ve been in. He went to visit your father, but other than that? He’s been here- by your side.”

“And…. And my dad?”

Sam noticed the hesitation in Dean’s voice. He wasn’t sure why the Nurse thought they were boyfriends.

“Your father stopped by earlier to talk to me. He’s been released. I spoke to him often while you were in your coma. Normally, we have a family only policy in ICU, but your father insisted that Sam be allowed to stay _and_ receive updates on your care and condition.” She patted Dean on the leg. “I’ll go tell your dad that you’re awake, yeah? And I’m sure that the Doctor will want to run some tests. Most people don’t just spontaneously wake up from a coma.” 

“Yeah… Yeah. That’s good.” Dean nodded and winced.

“Your brain was pretty addled and you have a stent in place. Just take it easy, okay?” 

“He will.” Sam glared at Dean. “Thank you.”

The Nurse left the room with a smile. Sam noticed she was noting in Dean’s chart as she took her leave.

An orderly came in with a wheelchair almost immediately after. The Tech that trailed behind informed them Dean would be going down for a standard battery- blood work, x-rays, and a CT Scan. Sam reminded the Tech that Dean couldn’t have an MRI due to possible shrapnel from a previous firearms injury. The Tech raised an eyebrow and was graced with a mumbled _can’t talk about it, have to kill you_ from Dean.

The orderly advised Sam that he would have his _boyfriend_ back in about an hour and a half and if he wanted to stretch his legs and get some food, now would be the time.

**xXxXx**

“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean smiled as he was wheeled back into the room and lifted onto the bed. “I think I need some lovin’...”

Sam swatted Dean’s arm _gently_. “You are such a Neanderthal.”

The orderly smiled his goodbye and exited the room, leaving the door open.

“And _you_ are my boyfriend. Wonder why dad said that?”

There was a knock on the door jam. It was a tattoo of rapid gunfire-like noise that caused Dean _and_ Sam to turn their heads at the sound.

“Because it’s in your _best interests_. To most people, you look like lovers, not _brothers _. People ask questions when you introduce yourselves that way. You’re too abnormally close. Too touchy-feely. Way too _affectionate_. I played to your skills. And since Sam didn’t need any more medical attention then a bandage…”__

__“They had _no clue_ we have the same last name.” Dean piped up from the bed._ _

__“Son…” John stepped into the room fully and shut the sliding door behind him. He approached the bed with trepidation. And rested the arm _not_ in a sling on Dean’s thigh. “You’ve gotta be strong now, you here?”_ _

__Dean nodded. “Wha-”_ _

__The door sliding open interrupting Dean from finishing his sentence. Dean’s Doctor glided into the room and approached the bed. “Mr McGillicutty?”_ _

__Dean nodded._ _

__“I have your test results back. Since you are awake and alert, you can choose to hear them alone or keep your partner and father here. Remember, this is _your_ choice. I won’t divulge information to anyone without your approval.”_ _

__“It’s okay, Doc. Sam and Dad can stay.”_ _

__“Then let’s get down to business.” The Doctor sat in the chair across from Dean’s bed and flipped open the chart. He motioned for Sam and John to sit as well. “Dean… My name is Dr Flores. I am the Head of Neurology here. I have spoken at length with your father, but this is the first time we are meeting since you’ve regained consciousness. We ran tests when you were admitted, tests shortly after surgery to place your shunt and set your cheekbone, and then the tests that were ranon you this afternoon. I have to say…” Dr Flores flipped through Dean’s chart. Sam could tell he was trying to find a way to formulate his next sentence._ _

__“...according to the tests we ran when you were admitted- the probability of you _ever_ coming out of that coma was slim to none. Honestly…” Dr Flores ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I was going to recommend your removal from the ventilator. You showed almost _no sign_ of brain activity. The fact that you are _walking and talking_? It’s nothing short of a miracle. You really must have an Angel looking out for you.”_ _

__Sam smiled at Dean. His mouth dropped almost immediately at the look Dean was giving John. It was a combination of _if looks could kill_ and _what kind of deal did you make_. John was frowning back at Dean and shook his head lightly. Sam narrowed his eyes at John before turning his attention back to the Doctor._ _

__“So, this is good, right?” Sam raised an eyebrow at the Doctor._ _

__“It is.” Dr Flores agreed. He closed Dean’s folder and rested the thick file on his lap. “I’ll be truthful though, there _is_ a chance for a relapse. We would like to keep Dean here for a few more days just to make sure there are no set backs.”_ _

__“And if I decide to leave AMA?” Dean questioned._ _

__The Doctor cleared his throat. “Of course you may. I would _strongly_ encourage you to stay, but I can’t force you if you fill out the correct forms.”_ _

__“Where are the-”_ _

__“Dad.” Dean chided. He turned his gaze back to the dark-haired Doctor. “I’ll talk to Sam and let you know what I decide.”_ _

__“That’s fine. Just consider the risks of leaving Against Medical Advice. For your own health and safety.”_ _

__“Don’t worry, Dr Flores. I promise that Dean and I will _fully_ discuss the pros and cons of staying in the Hospital.”_ _

__“Thank you, Sam. That’s all I ask.” The Doctor stood, hand extended toward Sam, shaking it twice before extending the courtesy to John and lastly-Dean. “I’ll let you spend time together as a family to talk about what we’ve discussed. Dean, someone will be by with a tray shortly.”_ _

__“Thanks, Doc.” Dean grinned. Sam could see through the false bravado into the eyes of someone both terrified of what happened- and pissed about what _could_ have been done._ _

__The Doctor left the room, closing the door behind him._ _

__“Sam… Could you leave me with your brother for a moment?” John stood from his place near the bed and slinked over towards Dean’s head._ _

__“Yeah… Sure. Gotta hit the head anyway. I’ll stretch my legs a bit.”_ _

__**xXxXx** _ _

__Sam stepped from the room silently, leaving Dean reeling. He had just woken from a coma the Doctor said he _shouldn’t_ have woken from. Something sounded wrong… with a capital ‘D’. He couldn’t remember much from his time in a coma, but he _thought_ Sam had talked to him- Lots. He did wonder what his father had to say to him that couldn’t be shared in from of Sam. They had tried very hard to rekindle their relationship after John had broken them apart and Sam fled to Stanford._ _

__“What’s going on, _Dad_?” Dean folded his hands in his lap, changed his mind, and started to fiddle with the edge of his blanket._ _

__John leaned down close to Dean’s ear and whispered. “Your brother’s dangerous, Dean. If the time comes that you can’t control him? I don’t _care_ how much you fucking love him- how much he’s your _soulmate_. You put him down like a rabid dog. You hear me, boy?”_ _

__Dean swallowed roughly and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He had _zero_ intention of following through with his father’s orders. In fact- he wanted to bolt with Sam the second he was back. If his dad could flip a switch _that_ easy in a manner of months… Maybe _he_ was the dangerous one. After all, he _had_ been recently possessed by the Yellow-Eyed Demon._ _

__John stood and made his way to the door. He nodded once before opening the sliding glass and walking out into the hallway._ _

__**xXxXx** _ _

__Dean busied himself with watching Daytime Soaps. _Days of Our Lives_ was on. It was one of those throwback episodes from the late 90’s. He marvelled at _just how much_ the actor that played Eric Brady looked like a younger version of himself. He had really wanted to watch _Dr Sexy_ , but it wasn’t on for another hour._ _

__There was a commotion in the Hall. Dean turned down his tv and saw four Nurses tear down the hall. He heard what he _thought_ to be Sam’s voice echoing through the tiled area._ _

___Let me go!_ The voice screamed. _I need to get to Dean!__ _

__Dean knew it was his brother. He sat the bed up straight and waited. As much as he wanted to get up and find out, he _really_ couldn’t risk spending any more time in the hospital than necessary._ _

__There was another scuffle just outside the door. His brother wrenched the glass open on it’s track. “Dean!” He bolted to Dean’s side, orderlies right behind._ _

__“Mr McGillicutty.” The taller, _beefier_ of the two stated with a huff. “He shouldn’t- It’s-”_ _

__“John is dead, Dean.” Sam stated, matter-of-factly as the orderlies were still trying- and _failing_ , to catch their breath._ _

__Dean stilled. He grabbed his brother and pulled him close. “Out.”_ _

__“But, Mr McGillicutty-”_ _

__“I want you two out of my room. Now, please.” Dean steeled his eyes and frowned as he pulled Sam closer._ _

__“We’ll send in our grief counsellor.”_ _

__“In an hour. Please just let me have an hour with my br- the only _real > family I have left. Okay?” Dean pursed his lips and tried not to grimace. Tears welled up in his eyes. He willed them not to fall. Not in front of strangers. He just couldn’t.__ _

___The orderlies left the room in a huff and slammed the door on the track. The glass wobbled at the sudden movement._ _ _

___**xXxXx** _ _ _

___“Sam-” Dean stuttered._ _ _

___“It’s okay. It’s-” Sam allowed Dean to manhandle him into the hospital bed that was barely able to contain Dean, let alone Dean _and_ Sam._ _ _

___Sam patted Dean’s matted hair. It was in need of a shampoo and a cut. That would be the first thing they did when they left. Sam mentally calculated how much money they had. It would have to be enough for the time being._ _ _

___“Dean… Shh…” Sam whispered as Dean clutched him tighter. He had always been closer to John. Sam felt- well, to be truthful… He felt slightly _indifferent_ to John’s death. It was no secret they had never really gotten along. People who had known Mary had told Sam that he was _exactly_ like his mother._ _ _

___“Sammy.” Dean cried as he buried his face further into Sam’s henley._ _ _

___“It’s okay. Love you.” Sam whispered into Dean’s hair. He peppered the skin he could reach with tiny kisses in hopes of calming Dean down. “I’ll always love you.”_ _ _

___Dean nodded and sniffed. “Don’t leave me.”_ _ _

___“I’m never gonna-”_ _ _

___“Don’t… Don’t say that, Sam. You promised when you were seventeen that you wouldn’t leave. Then you did, five months later.” Dean had started to get angry. That was okay. Sam could deal with anger. Tears- not so much. Dean pushed back on Sam’s chest. “You can’t promise tomorrow. No one can. Tomorrow’s not guaranteed, Sammy. You could-”_ _ _

___“Shh.” Sam pulled Dean back against his chest and maneuvered them into a more comfortable position. “Just sleep. Let me take care of _you_ for once, okay?”_ _ _

___**xXxXx** _ _ _

___Donna Keys had been an ICU Nurse for longer than the two boys in Room 1642 had been alive. Twenty-nine years and she had been privy to plenty of tender moments. She turned toward the two young men sharing a bed. They _technically_ weren’t supposed to, but if it kept the young Mr McGillicutty in the hospital a little longer, well then she would surely turn a blind eye._ _ _

___Donna smiled at the sight before her. The younger- but taller of the two shivered from the cold temperatures that they kept the ICU in. She moved silently to the cabinet by the patient care sink and removed a sheet and blanket. Donna set the items on the chair that Sam had _obviously_ vacated earlier and slid the young man’s shoes off placing them under the chair. She shook out the sheet and placed it over the boys. The white blanket followed and she chuckled lightly as Sam sighed from the warmth._ _ _

___Donna knew those boys had had a rough life. She also knew that they would probably be gone in the morning. But for now? She could let them just be the young men they should be._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really hard story to write. I think that maybe it's because I POV shift a lot when I write... Here, we only see Sam's POV through a majority of the story and don't know anything about what Dean was seeing or thinking during his time with Tessa.
> 
> Hope that it worked and that you enjoyed it.


End file.
